Beautiful
by The Girl in the Red Jacket
Summary: There just were. And that was enough.


Disclaimer: Mine, nothing is. Beautiful is sung by Christina Aguilera. If you haven't seen the video you need to. I am not the biggest fan, especially after dirty, but I have to give her some respect for putting out something like that. It's got balls.

Author's Note: Pick your favourite m/m couple. That's who it is!

Edited to add: Another songfic where the lyrcis have been removed. The song was Beautiful by Christina Aguilera.

Beautiful

Soft...

It was the first word that filtered through his sleepy mind. Soft, smooth, warm...

Perfect. Beautiful.

A smile curved his lips.

That was what they were.

* * *

He wasn't trying to be vain. He knew he was far from perfect, far from beautiful even.

The scars that marred him were thick. It took a brave soul to look past him and many who tried to were disappointed.

He was flawed, imperfect, tarnished. He was too much of something, too little of something else, plain and ordinary and a dime a dozen too some.

But not to him and that was what mattered.

In his eyes, in his arms, in his heart, he was beautiful. There was no other creature more desirable, more lovable than him.

And that always managed to fill him with so much warmth and love and wonder it was amazing that the whole world couldn't see him through his lover's eyes, where his imperfections were just another part of a larger part that was lovelier than the most boasted star or most sold model in all of time.

* * *

They couldn't always lie in this cocoon of love and safety and warmth. They had had to pay a price for it.

Not everyone could see through the eyes of the one he loved so dearly.

They didn't understand what they were doing together, why they needed each other, how all the emptiness lurking inside, ready to consume them, was banished when they lay like this, their legs as intertwined as their hearts.

They didn't understand their love.

* * *

His lover made a soft sleepy sound and the hand that trailed up and down the smooth, soft, warm, silky skin of his back paused. For a moment it was simply a small, reassuring weight on the large expanse of skin.

The peaceful face turned toward him and for a moment his heart skipped, warming as pure, wondrous love fizzled up inside him.

How did he get this lucky?

But his love didn't awaken. He slept on.

That was okay. It gave him the chance to simply bask in the simple pleasure of lying with this earth fallen angel.

He knew to the world outside, that could be so harsh and cruel, his love was not an angel that grace the Earth. He was just another human being in an endless sea of faces.

But through his eyes he was so much more. So much more.

He doubted anything could blind the perfection he saw through his biased eyes.

* * *

He shifted slightly, pulled the covers that had slipped away sometime in the night back up to their waists. It wasn't really cold but the warm weight of the blankets were comforting somehow.

His sleeping lover murmured in seeming contentment and moved just a little.

How could someone so unaware of themselves, drifting in the images of dreams, send so much joy and awe into his whole being?

He pressed a tiny kiss against the powerful shoulder nearest to him. He moved to he could rest his head on against that warm, wonderful skin and hear the steady thump of a heart so large he had idly pondered how it was contained within his love's frame.

Sighing in contentment he wondered through the blissful haze of his thoughts how it was he could feel so alive when all he was doing was lying listening to his lover's heart beating.

* * *

It was strange how some people couldn't see it that way.

Some didn't see their beauty. Some saw a hateful ugliness. It spurred them to do things...

If it wasn't for his lover's protective, warming presence he would have shuddered.

...that were spawned of loathing and revulsion he couldn't understand.

How could they not see his love's beauty? How could they not see the transformation he underwent when his lover held his hand?

How could the not see the light and love and utter delight that welled up inside him and simply had to shine through the husk of skin that covered his soul?

* * *

Sometimes people looked at them like they were abominations, as if they were the most twisted, disgusting creatures on Earth. And they had to deal with that when it happened.

But in that moment they were...they were...

It was beyond any words he could supply. It was too much and too little and...and...

Everything. Simply and complicated and just...everything.

But if it wasn't beautiful then he didn't know what beauty was.

He closed his eyes and pictured what they looked like if his body was floating on a cloud like his soul was.

Half his body draped over the beautiful back, their legs entwined beneath the covers, his head resting between those beautiful shoulders, his fingers tracing tiny patterns on those beautiful sides...

Beautiful...He wished he had a word to more accurately describe what he felt, what they were.

But how do you describe heaven to those still alive? There were no words.

* * *

He smiled and let his body relax in the warmth of them. It was only some early morning musing. When he awoke later, to his love's smiling face, it would probably slip away.

It didn't matter all that much if it did. His whole being already knew it and was reminded every time his love came near.

They were beautiful.

They were beautiful but that was not so important.

They just were. And that was what mattered.


End file.
